


Tumblr Grump Drabbles

by firefly_feels



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alien AU, Cute, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, ill tag as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_feels/pseuds/firefly_feels
Summary: all of my prompts and requests that i do on tumblr will also be here! Every chapter is its own drabble, so look through to find one that you like~





	1. Commanderbang/sleepy fluff

**Author's Note:**

> all of these prompts will be pretty short, only about 500 words, give or take. I'm also slow on writing, so please be patient ^^;

Holly had been touching up her DnD cosplay all night, sewing up little rips and putting things back where they needed to be. Not to mention that she’s also been working on her character’s staff and had been taking care of her birds all day. She was exhausted, it was late at night and she hadn’t been sleeping very well as of late. Her head nodded over her desk as she worked on sewing together a patch of feathers to the shoulder pad.

Dan walked by her work room to check on her, seeing that her head was nodding back and forth with drowsiness. He pushed the door open further, entering the room and coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She jolted up, yelping.

“-Not tired!”

“Ha, I think you are baby. Why don’t you come to bed with me, okay?” Dan told her gently, grabbing her chair and rolling her away from the desk. She turned to him and rubbed her eyes.

“No, no honey i’m fine. J-Just ah, a little tired, okay? Con is soon, I have to be ready,” The way Holly yawned mid sentence made Dan chuckle, and he made the motion to pick her up out of the chair. He braced himself so he didn’t fall over when he hoisted her up, carrying her bridal style.

“And to be ready, you need rest, ‘kay babe? You’ve got bags under your eyes, I don’t want you exhausted,” Dan told her, kissing her head. Holly cooed and cupped his face in her hands, kissing his lips.

“Okay, alright honey. Whatever you say.”


	2. Flapbang/Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from sweetiefiend on tumblr, who asked for Dan proposing to Suzy! Here it is~

Dan and Suzy had been dating for a while now, a little bit more than a year and a half now, and ever since the beginning they’ve only fallen more and more for each other. Which made sense; Dan was kind, sensitive, while Suzy was bubbly and cheerful, and they both saw the best in people. It’s why they got along so well, and why Dan decided it was about time to pop the question.

He had taken her out to lunch at her favorite restaurant, the two of them laughing over memories that they’ve shared over the time they’ve been dating, and even before that! Dan would catch himself staring at Suzy with a dopey smile on his face everytime she laughed. And when she caught him staring it would only make her laugh even more, and they would both start cracking up, right there in the middle of a restaurant.

After they both had lunch, Dan looped his arm around Suzy’s and walked her to the park. He was thankful that since summer was drawing to a close, it wasn’t as hot as it had been in the afternoon, or else the walk would’ve been miserable.

Suzy and Dan finally came to a rest at a bench under a tree, the birds chirping and flying in and out from between the branches. Suzy smiled and sighed, leaning close to Dan and laying her head on his shoulder.

“Aw, Dan, I can’t thank you enough for today! The office has been so busy lately, and I’ve been kinda stressed out from recording videos for both KKG and Mortemer, and traveling around for game grumps live with you! I just, I’m super duper glad that we could have this day together.”

“It’s no problem, Scuze,” Dan began. “And uh, y'know Suzy. We could have everyday together, if you just say yes to this thing I’m gonna ask you…” Suzy turned her head up at him and furrowed her brow in question.

“Dan?” By this point he had gotten off the bench and knelt down in front of her, down on one knee and pulling something out of his coat pocket. Suzy shot straight up and covered her mouth. It was such a shock to her that she didn’t even know what to do, and seeing her like this made Dan giggle. He pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and opened it up, to reveal a small but beautiful diamond ring.

“Suzy, we’ve been together for quite a while now, and I think it’s time that we consider spending the rest of our time together,” Dan said, using his free hand to grab onto one of Suzy’s. He ran his thumb gingerly over the knuckles of her hand. “And, i-if you’d do me the honor of a lifetime, would you, Suzy Berhow, marry me?”

Suzy bit back a little sob and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking them both over. “Yes Dan, Yes! Of course! Oh my god, Dan, you don’t know how happy I am, I love you so much,” Dan stood and looked down at her, looking like he was about ready to cry himself. He quickly wiped an eye and kissed her cheek.

“I love you too Scuze. Here, lemme see your hand-” She lifted hand for him and he slid the ring onto her finger. It was almost magical with how well it fit. Not just in size, but just seemed to fit her whole hand, as if was meant to be there.

“It’s beautiful, Dan. It’s so amazing.”

“Not as amazing and beautiful as you, baby.”


	3. Flapbang/Alien Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another request by sweetiefiend, with an alien au inspired prompt! Suzy doesn't know a whole lot about humans, so Dan has to teach her about certain things.

“Dan, what does it mean when two humans press their mouths together? Your kind tend to do it a lot, is that a greeting of some sort?” Suzy’s question made Dan choke on his drink a little; she was talking about kissing.

“Um, kinda? You can, uh, you use it as a greeting... It's called a kiss, p-people kiss when they like each other,” Dan informed her. She tilted her head and plopped down next to him on the couch, looking him up and down.

“A-And uh, kissing is like a way to um, to like, show that you l-like each other,” Suzy still looked quizzical. She leant closer to him, a little too close. Dan felt his face grow warm.

“S-Suzy?”

It was like she didn't hear him, because she didn't react. What she did next made Dan's heart leap into his throat. She kissed him, softly but sweetly. He resisted the urge to lean into it, he couldn't even think of taking advantage of her like that.

Suzy leant back and smiled at him, her eyes glittering. “Did I do it right?”

“Y-Yeah, you did but… Why did, ah, w-why you kiss me like that? I-”

“Because I like you Dan! And you said that kissing is a way to show you like someone, right?” The way Suzy looked at him, like an excited little kid, it made Dan want to laugh.

“I mean, yeah, you're right. But-” He wanted to tell her that kissing was really an intimate thing, but Suzy looked so pleased with herself. Dan didn't want to burst her bubble and hurt her feelings.

“But what?” Suzy asked.

“But, uh, nothing. Nothing Scuze, you're okay,”


	4. Egobang/Pet Adoption fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous on tumblr, Dan and Arin go to adopt a dog from the animal shelter!

“Arin? What about him? He looks like a cutie,” Dan pointed to a cute, beagle-like dog that was wagging their tail, looking up at them with a sweet, puppy dog smile.

“Mm, beagles tend to run away, and she’s a girl, Dan,” Arin told him. She did look like a sweet dog, but he didn’t wanna risk having his and Danny’s dog run away. The two of them moved past the beagle to look around some more.

It wasn’t until Arin passed a big black dog did he stop. The way this dog seemed to smile at the two of them and wagged his tail, it was like this dog was meant to be theirs. Arin tugged gently on Dan’s sleeve to get his attention, and he pointed to the dog.

“Dan, this is it, this is the dog,” Arin told him, a growing grin on his face. Dan’s eyes bugged from his head when he saw the size of this dog.

“Arin, it’s the size of a fucking _moose._ I don’t think-”

“That’s the thing, you think too _much,_ Dan. Just look at them! They look so hopeful, Babe _please,_ ” Arin pleaded. Dan sighed and looked at the dog’s information.

“She’s a girl, 8 years old, a newfoundland, and her name is Baby,” As soon as Dan read her name, Arin’s smile widened and he laughed.

“Oh my god, her name is _Baby?_ That’s so fucking cute. Dan, that’s it, we’re getting her.”

After a time’s worth of signing papers, playing with Baby to get to know her, they were able to bring her home. She’s a very happy dog, now that she has two dads who love her very much.

[A/N: i know it’s a little biased, because I’m a huge softie for animals, but if you ever think of going to your local animal shelter, consider getting an older pet. Older pets don’t have a lot of chances for getting a home, and the same goes for disabled pets. You’ll make a pet with low chances very happy~]


	5. Egobang/ Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous requested some sleepy Arin and Dan cuddling on the couch together! So here it is~ (p.s. it's pretty short, sorry ^^;)

Arin practically staggered through the door as he came home, greeted by his exhausted boyfriend on the couch, Dan. Dan raised his hand and wagged his fingers to greet him, eyes still closed as he smiled.

“Hey Big Cat, how's today?” He nearly slurred.

“Exhausting. Dude, I'm so fucking tired. I wanna crash so bad.”

“Come crash with me baby, I missed my Big Cat on my day off,” Arin sighed and smiled, trudging over to Dan and practically falling onto the couch next to him. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan, tucking his face into Dan’s neck and breathing in his scent.

“You wanna cuddle in bed, Arin?”

“Nah, too tired. Let's just fall asleep here, babe.”


End file.
